The present invention relates to pesticidal compositions.
The development of pesticides has been widely carried out for the control of many kinds of pests including agricultural and forest pests and hygienically unfavorable pests, and a wide variety of chemical agents have been put to practical use. All conventional pesticides, however, cannot be said to give satisfactory results; for example, they may lack at least one of lethal efficacy, immediate effect, and residual effect, or they may have poor results on the specific kinds of pests or on the specific growth stage of pests. Accordingly, there has been a demand for the development of more excellent pesticides.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have concentrated on the study and consequently found that pesticidal compositions comprising 4-phenoxyphenyl 2-(2-pyridyloxy)propyl ether and 2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4-(2-ethoxy-4-tert-butyl-phenyl)-2-oxazoline as active ingredients, when used to control agricultural and forest pests or hygienically unfavorable pests, can have unpredictably high pesticidal efficacy and exhibit excellent immediate effect and residual effect as compared with the separate application of each compound, making it possible to solve the above problems, which leads to the present invention.
Thus the present invention provides pesticidal compositions (hereinafter referred to as the present compositions) comprising 4-phenoxyphenyl 2-(2-pyridyloxy)propyl ether (hereinafter referred to as compound A) and 2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4-(2-ethoxy-4-tert-butyl-phenyl)-2-oxazoline (hereinafter referred to as compound B) as active ingredients; pest control methods comprising application of the present compositions to pests or their habitats; and plant protection methods comprising application of the present compositions to plants or their neighborhood, which may be infested with agricultural and forest pests.
The active ingredients in the present compositions are well known in the art; compound A (common name: pyriproxyfen) from U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,225 and compound B (common name: etoxazole) from WO 93/22297.
The present compositions can be applied as control agents against many kinds of pests including agricultural and forest pests and hygienically unfavorable pests. Specific examples of the pests which can be controlled by the present compositions are the following insects, acarines, and nematodes.
Hemiptera
Delphacidae such as Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, and Sogatella furcifera; Deltocephalidae such as Nephotettix cincticeps and Nephotettix virescens; Aphididae such as Aphis gossypii, Myzus persicae, Aphis citricola, Lipaphis pserudobrassicae, Nippolachnus piri, Toxoptera aurantii, and Toxoptera ciidius; Pentatomidae such as Nezara antennata, Cletus punctiger, Riptortus clavetus, and Plautia stali; Aleyrodidae such as Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Bemisia tabaci, and Bemisia argentifolii; Diaspididae such as Aonidiella aurantii, Comstockaspis perniciosa, Unaspis citri, Pseudaulacaspis pentagons, and Lepidosaphes beckii; Coccidae such as Saissetia oleae and Ceroplastes rubens; Margarodidae such as Icerya purchasi; Tingidae; Psyllidae, etc.
Lepidoptera
Pyralidae such as Chilo suppressalis, Cnaphalocrocis medinalis, Ostrinia nubilalis, Parapediasia teterrella, Notarcha derogata, and Plodia interpunctella; Noctuidae such as Spodoptera litura, Pseudaletia separata, Mamestra brassicae, Agrotis ipsilon, Trichoplusia spp., Heliothis spp., and Helicoverpa spp.; Pieridae such as Pieris rapae crucivora; Tortricidae such as Adoxophyes spp., Grapholita molesta, and Cydia pomonella; Carposinidae such as Carposina niponensis; Lyonetiidae such as Lyonetia spp.; Lymantriidae such as Lymantria spp. and Euproctis spp.; Yponomeutidae such as Plutella xylostella; Gelechiidae such as Pectinophora gossypiella; Arctiidae such as Hyphantria cunea; Tineidae such as Tinea translucens and Tineola bisselliella, etc.
Diptera
Calicidae such as Culex pipiens pallens and Culex tritaeniorhynchus; Aedes spp. such as Aedes aegypti and Aedes albopictus; Anopheles spp. such as Anopheles sinensis; Chironomidae; Muscidae such as Musca domestica and Muscina stabulans; Calliphoridae; Sarcophagidae; Finnia spp.; Anthomyiidae such as Delia platura and Delia antiqua; Tephritidae; Drosophilidae; Psychodidae; Simuliidae; Tabanidae; Stomoxyinae; Agromyzidae, etc.
Coleoptera
Diabrotica spp. such as Diabrotica virgifera virgifera and Diabrotica undecimpunctata howardi; Scarabaeidae such as Anomala cuprea and Anomala rufocuprea; Curculionidae such as Sitophilus zeamais, Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus, Hypera pastica, and Callosobruchuys chienensis; Tenebrionidae such as Tenebrio molitor and Tribolium castaneum; Chrysomelidae such as Aulacophora femoralis, Phyllotreta striolata, and Leptinotarsa decemlineata; Anobiidae; Epilachna spp. such as Epilachna vigintioctopunctata; Lyctidae; Bostrychidae; Cerambycidae; Paederus fuscipes, etc.
Dictyoptera
Blattella germanica, Periplaneta fuliginosa, Periplaneta americana, Periplaneta brunnea, Blatta orientalis, etc.
Thysanoptera
Thrips palmi, Thrips tabaci, Thrips hawaiiensis, Scirtothrips dorsalis, Frankliniella intonsa, Frankliniella occidentalis, Ponticulothrips diospyrosi, etc.
Hymenoptera
Formicidae, Vespidae, Bethylidae, Tenthredinidae such as Athalia japonica, etc.
Orthoptera
Gryllotalpidae, Acrididae, etc.
Aphaniptera
Ctenocephalides felis, Ctenocephalides canis, Purex irritans, etc.
Anoplura
Pediculus humanus corporis, Phthirus pubis, etc.
Isoptera
Reticulitermes speratus, Coptotermes formosanus, etc.
Acarina
Tetranychidae such as Tetranychus urticae, Tetranychus kanzawai, Panonychus citri, Panonychus ulmi, and Oligonychus spp.; Eriophyidae such as Aculops pelekassi and Calacarus carinatus, Tarsonemidae such as Polyphagotarsonemus latus; Tenuipalpidae; Tuckerellidae; Ixodidae such as Haemaphysalis japonica, Haemaphysalis flava, Haemaphysalis Longicornis, Boophilus microplus, Ixodes ovatus, and Ixodes persulcatus; Acaridae such as Tyrophagus putresceutiae; Epidermoptidae such as Dermatophagoides farinae and Dermatophagoides ptrenyssnus; Cheyletidae such as Cheyletus eruditus, Cheyletus fortis, Cheyletus malaccensis, and Cheyletus moorei; Dermanyssidae, etc.
Nematoda
Pratylenchus coffeae, Pratylenchus fallax, Pratylenchus loosi, Pratylenchus vulnus, Heterodera glycines, Globodera rostochiensis, Meloidogyne hapla, Meloidogyne incognita, etc.
The present compositions, although they may consist of compound A and compound B, can be made suitable for practical use by allowing various solid, liquid, or gaseous carriers to hold the present compositions, to which surfactants, dispersants, fixing agents, stabilizers, propellants, or other auxiliaries are added, if necessary, followed by formulation into various forms including oil sprays, emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, flowables such as aqueous suspensions and aqueous emulsions, microcapsule formulations, spot-on or pour-on formulations, shampoo formulations, granules, dusts, aerosols, ULV agents, poison baits, sheet-shaped formulations, and resin formulations.
The solid carrier which can be used in the formulation may include, for example, fine powder or granules of clay materials such as kaolin clay, diatomaceous earth, synthetic hydrated silicon oxide, bentonite, Fubasami clay, and acid clay; various kinds of talc, ceramics, and other inorganic minerals such as sericite, quartz, sulfur, activated carbon, calcium carbonate, and hydrated silica; and chemical fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, urea, and ammonium chloride.
The liquid carrier may include, for example, water; alcohols such as methanol and ethanol; ketones such as acetone and methyl ethyl ketone; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, ethylbenzene, and methylnaphthalene; aliphatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, cyclohexane, kerosene, and light oil; esters such as ethyl acetate and butyl acetate; nitrites such as acetonitrile and isobutyronitrile; ethers such as diisopropyl ether and dioxane; acid amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide and N,N-dimethylacetamide; halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, trichloroethane, and carbon tetrachloride; dimethyl sulfoxide; and vegetable oils such as soybean oil and cottonseed oil.
The gaseous carrier or propellant may include, for example, fluoro-carbons, butane gas, LPG (liquefied petroleum gas), dimethyl ether, and carbon dioxide.
The surfactant may include, for example, alkylsulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl aryl ethers and their polyoxyethylene derivatives, polyethylene glycol ethers, polyhydric alcohol esters, and sugar alcohol derivatives.
The auxiliaries such as fixing agents or dispersants may include, for example, casein, gelatin, polysaccharides such as starch, arabic gum, cellulose derivatives, and alginic acid; lignin derivatives, bentonite, sugars, and synthetic water-soluble polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, and polyacrylic acid.
The stabilizer may include, for example, PAP (isopropyl acid phosphate), BHT (2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), BHA (mixtures of 2-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol and 3-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol), vegetable oils, mineral oils, surfactants, fatty acids and their esters.
The base materials of poison baits may include, for example, bait ingredients such as grain powder, vegetable oils, sugars, and crystalline cellulose; antioxidants such as dibutylhydroxytoluene and nordihydro-guaiaretic acid; preservatives such as dehydroacetic acid; substances for preventing erroneous eating, such as red pepper powder; and attractants such as cheese flavor, onion flavor, and peanut oil.
The base materials of resin formulations may include, for example, olefin polymers, vinyl chloride polymers, and polyurethanes. To these base materials, there can be added, if necessary, plasticizers such as phthalates and stearic acid; pest-attractive substances such as pheromones; dyes or pigments with pest-attractive colors; and any other additives.
The resin formulations can be obtained, for example, by kneading the present compositions into the base materials with a conventional kneader and then forming into a desired shape by injection, extrusion, or compression molding. The present compositions may be supported on the base materials which do not contain them, by impregnation, coating, printing, or any other techniques. In the operation, for example, impregnation, coating, or printing of the present compositions, compounds as the active ingredients may be used in the form of previously-prepared formulations or their dilutions, including oil sprays, emulsifiable concentrates, and flowables.
The resin formulations thus obtained can be formed through further steps, if necessary, such as shaping and cutting, into plates, sheets or films, tapes or ribbons, nets, strings or cords, or any other shapes, and can also be formed into final products such as materials for mulching, strings or cords for training, supports for horticultural use, sheet-shaped formulations, films for wrapping use, collars for animals, and ear tags for animals.
The formulations as flowables (e.g., aqueous suspensions or aqueous emulsions) can usually be obtained by finely dispersing 1-75% active ingredients in water containing 0.5-15% dispersants, 0.1-10% suspension aids (e.g., protective colloids, thixotropy-conferring compounds), and 0-10% suitable auxiliaries (e.g, antifoaming agents, rust preventives, stabilizers, spreading agents, penetration aids, antifreezing agents, antiblastic agents, antifungal agents). The replacement of water with oils in which the active ingredients can hardly be dissolved makes it possible to produce oily suspensions.
As the protective colloids, there can be used, for example, gelatin, casein, various kinds of gum, cellulose ethers, polyvinyl alcohol, or other similar materials. The thixotropy-conferring compounds may include, for example, bentonite, aluminum magnesium silicate, xanthan gum, and polyacrylic acid.
The mixing ratios of compound A and compound B in the present compositions are not strictly limited, but they can be changed over a wide range depending upon types of formulations, uses, and other factors. The mixing ratios are usually in the range of 0.01 to 30 parts, preferably 0.5 to 10 parts, of compound B for 1 part of compound A, and the total amounts of compound A and compound B contained in the present compositions are usually in the range of 0.01% to 90% by weight, preferably 0.1% to 80% by weight.
The present compositions can also be used in admixture or together with other insecticides, nematocides, acaricides, bactericides, fungicides, herbicides, plant growth regulators, synergists, fertilizers, soil conditioners and/or feeds for animals. The insecticides, acaricides, and nematocides may include, for example, pyrethroid compounds such as permethrin, cypermethrin, fenvalerate, esfenvalerate, fenpropathrin, bifenthrin, deltamethrin, fluvalinate, flucythrinate, allethrin, d-allethrin, prallethrin, cyphenothrin, phenothrin, resmethrin, tefluthrin, empenthrin, acrinathrin, cyhalothrin, cyfluthrin, etofenprox, halfenprox, silafluofen, tralomethrin, cycloprothrin, esbiothrin, transfluthrin, terallethrin, imiprothrin, and 1-ethynyl-2-fluoro-2-pentenyl 3-(2,2-dichlorovinyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate; organo-phosphorus compounds such as cyanophos, fenthion, fenitrothion, parathion, methyl parathion, pirimiphos-methyl, diazinon, isoxathion, pyridaphenthion, chlorpyriphos, chlorpyriphos-methyl, oxydeprofos, vamidothion, malathion, phenthoate, dimethoate, thiometon, disulfoton, phosalone, phosmet, methidathion, prothiofos, sulprofos, profenofos, azinphos-methyl, pyraclofos, salithion, tetrachlorvinphos, dichlorvos, monocrotophos, naled, dimethylvinphos, propaphos, acephate, methamidophos, and ethion; carbamate compounds such as carbaryl, metolcarb, isoprocarb, fenobucarb, propoxur, XMC, ethiofencarb, bendiocarb, pirimicarb, carbosulfan, carbofuran, benfuracarb, furathiocarb, methomyl, thiodicarb, oxamyl, alanycarb, metoxadiazone, and fenothiocarb; neo-nicotinoids including nitroiminoimidazolidine derivatives, nitrovinylidenediamine derivatives such as N-(6-chloro-3-pyridylmethyl)-N-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-2-nitrovinylidenediamine (common name: nitenpyram), nitroguanidine derivatives such as 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)-methyl]guanidine, cyanoacetoamidine derivatives such as N1-[(6-chloro-3-pyridyl)methyl]-N2-cyano-N1-methylacetoamidine (common name: acetamiprid), cyanoiminothiazoline derivatives such as 1-(2-chloro-5-pyridylmethyl)-2-cyanoiminothiazoline (common name: thiacloprid), nitroiminotetrahydro-1,3,5-oxadiadine derivatives such as 3-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-5-methyl-4-nitroiminotetrahydro-1,3,5-oxadiadine (common name: thiamethoxam), and nitroiminohexahydro-1,3,5-triazine derivatives such as 3,5-dimethyl-1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-2-nitroiminohexahydro-1,3,5-triazine; nereistoxin derivatives such as cartap, bensultap, and thiocyclam; chlorinated hydrocarbon compounds such as benzoepin, dicofol, and tetradifon; formamidine derivatives such as amitraz and chlordimeform; phenylpyrazole derivatives such as ethiprole; benzoylphenyl urea compounds such as diflubenzuron, teflubenzuron, chlorfluazuron, flufenoxuron, triflumuron, hexaflumuron, lufenuron, and novaluron; triazine derivatives such as cyromazine; thiadiazine derivatives such as buprofezin; juvenoid compounds such as methoprene, hydroprene, fenoxycarb, and diofenolan; tebufenozide, methoxyfenozide, halofenozide, chromafenozide, chlorfenapyr, phenisobromolate, chinomethionat, propargite, fenbutatin oxide, hexythiazox, clofentezine, pyridaben, fenpyroximate, tebufenpyrad, pyrimidifen, polynactin, milbemectin, avermectin, ivermectin, and azadirachtin.
When the present compositions are applied for use in the control of agricultural and forest pests, their amounts for application are usually in the range of 1 g to 1000 g, preferably 10 g to 100 g, per 10 ares in terms of the total amounts of active ingredients. For emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, flowables, or other similar formulations, which are used after dilution with water, their concentrations for application are usually in the range of 10 ppm to 1000 ppm in terms of the total amounts of active ingredients. In contrast, granules, dusts, or other similar formulations are applied as such. These formulations may be sprayed over the foliage of plants such as crop plants to be protected from pests or may be used in the soil treatment for the control of pests inhabiting the soil. The present compositions may also be formed into sheet-shaped, or string- or cord-shaped formulations, which are applied by directly winding around plants, disposing in the neighborhood of plants, or spreading on the soil surface at the root.
When the present compositions are applied for use in the control of hygienically unfavorable pests, emulsifiable concentrates, wettable powders, flowables, or other similar formulations are usually applied after dilution with water to the total amounts of active ingredients ranging from 0.01 ppm to 10,000 ppm, and oil sprays, aerosols, smoke formulations, ULV agents, poison baits, or other similar formulations are applied as such. When the present compositions are used in the direct treatment of animal bodies for the control of ectoparasites on small animals such as cats and dogs, they may be applied by the known veterinary methods: for example, as tablets, by feed incorporation, as suppositories, or by injection (intramuscular, subcutaneous, intravenous, intraperitoneal, or any other routes) for systemic control; or by spraying oily or aqueous solutions, by spot-on or pour-on treatment, or as shampoo formulations or resin formulations such as collars and ear tags for non-systemic control. For such direct application to animal bodies, the amounts for application are usually in the range of 0.1 mg to 500 mg per kg of a host animal in terms of the total amounts of active ingredients.
These amounts or concentrations for application may vary depending upon types of formulations, times, places, and methods of application, kinds of pests, degree of damage, and other factors; they can therefore be increased or decreased without limitation to the above ranges.